


Winning Blue

by sakuraflames



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PTSD Bluestreak, Some Humor, forgiving bluestreak, i just felt like writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraflames/pseuds/sakuraflames
Summary: Over a misunderstanding, The twins face the consequences of hurting there favorite gray Praxian. Will they ever make up? Or would some hidden feelings will be revealed? This is Bluestreak x Twins! My first Transformers so be patient with me.





	

Hey guys this is my first Transformers fanfic! A little warning here, my grammar is pretty bad, but It's readable so I have that going for me! So please leave a review if you want and enjoy~ oh and I don't own Transformers or any of its characters.

 

Once Bluestreak felt his venting evened out he continued to his destination. He paused at Prowl's door and knocked, he waited a few earthling seconds before he heard the older Praxian Monotone voice granting him permission to enter. The door slide opened to reveal a black and white mech sitting on his desk filled with multiple datapads that need to be signed or some correcting. Bluestreak sat in a seat that is facing the front of Prowl's desk. It didn't take long for the tactician to look up from his work, he gave Bluestreak a barely noticeable smile as he greeted his fellow Praxian.

“Bluestreak, are you done with your report?” The young mech smiled and nodded his head rather interstitially at the older Praxian’s question. “Yup, I finished this before the time it's due! Also I checked and edit my work before turning it in. Remember last time I spelled ‘there’ instead of ‘their’? Yeah, you were in such a bad mood! I never knew you could give such a long lecture about that before-”

Before Bluestreak could continue his rambling, the door slid open and a silver black mech stepped in. Jazz gave the gray Praxian a cocky smirk as he sauntered over his bond mate’s desk. Prowl glared at the cocky mech, the saboteur sat on the datapad that he was just working on! Bluestreak smile broaden at the two lovers, yet secretly he was jealous.

Now don't get Bluestreak wrong. The mech has been alone for the most of his life, yes he may have had his two Praxian brothers to care and love him, but the young Praxian still felt somewhat alone. 

Bluestreak bid the two lovers a proper goodbye, but not without taunting the two for their rather ‘affectionate display of love’. That earned him a data pad thrown onto his head while he scurried away to avoid any more of the missiles from those deadly weapons. When the door closed behind him, he leaned over and pressed his ‘ear’ against the door to hear anything he might find interesting. The young Praxian was disappointed when he heard nothing interesting, so he left.

Bluestreak continue towards his room. When he was just about to enter the code that allows him to open his berthroom, he felt a rather large body slam into him. Bluestreak crashed to the ground with a loud ‘thud’. He closed optics and groaned in pain as he felt some sort of oily liquid running all over his body. The young mech heard a loud gasp and opened his optics to see a rather terrified Cliffjumper gaping at him like the cyber-fish all while holding an empty container. 

“Bluestreak! Frag I'm sorry for bumping into you and stuff but you gotta go wash that wax off, pronto.” Before the gray Praxian could even reply, Cliffjumper ran past him as if something was chasing him.

And indeed something or in this case somebot was chasing the large mech. Bluestreak heard multiple footsteps and notice Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were running towards his position. The young mech was about to greet them, but stopped when he noticed how their optics widened in surprised that soon turned into a rather intimidating glare. The mechs speed increase which made the gray mech gulp and shuffle nervously on the spot.

When finally, the Twins skidded to a stop.

The three mechs stared at one another silence. Bluestreak tried to think of a way to break the awkward silence between them. But before the Praxian could even speak, Sunstreaker interrupted him with a deadly growl.

“Blue! What the frag are you doing with my European wax?!”

Bluestreak squeaked at the yellow mech’s shout. He tried to make sense of the accusation that his friend and secret crush was saying. “W-what? It wasn't me, I swear! That was Cliffjumper. He had this container or something and he bumped right into me-” before Bluestreak could finished his explanation, he felt his body being shoved against the door making it open for the three mechs. Bluestreak tumbled inside while Sunstreaker marched right in followed by a jittery Sideswipe.

Bluestreak watched as Twins began searching his room. The young mech sat on his berth while looking at his crushes with apprehension and nervousness, rarely was he the one to be at the receiving end of the Twins anger. The gray Praxian nearly jumped when he heard Sunstreaker curse when he still couldn't find what he was looking for.

“Guys I'm telling you I don't have your expensive wax!”

Bluestreak felt his spark clenched when the twins continue to ignore him.

The Praxian remained surprisingly quiet as he let the two continue their search. The silence was broken by Sideswipe as he set his gaze on the shelf. He whistled to get his brothers attention. “Hey Sunny! Look at this.” Bluestreak felt his spark skipped a beat when he saw what Sideswipe held in his servo. Sunstreaker turned to his brother with a scowl on his face. “What.” he growled in irritation. 

“Look at this crystal! I haven't seen one up close before.” Sideswipe tossed the fragile crystal to his brother, who caught it, much to the Praxian’s relief. But Bluestreak relief was soon forgotten when the twins decided to play toss the crystal in his berthroom.

“Guys please stop tossing it around, you could break it!” Sunstreaker turned to the worried Praxian to tell him to relax when he felt the rock crystal dent his helm. Bluestreak watch in horror as his crystal slowly fell and shattered on to the ground. The room was suffocated into silence as the twins nervously watch Bluestreak reaction, but the mech didn't react nor said anything else. The silence was broken by a sharp knock at the door.

The door slid open to reveal a glaring Prowl and Jazz, the two mech observed the room and the three mechs. “Red Alert told us there was a problem over this part of the base, wanna tell me’h what goin on?” Prowl walked calmly towards the younger Praxian who remained motionless throughout the whole time. He placed a servo on his brother’s shoulder. “Bluestreak, I would very much appreciated it if you could communicate with me.” Prowl shook the gray mech gently for any kind of response. The tactician felt Bluestreak body frame tremble before young mech collapsed on his berth.

Twins reactions were immediate. They ran to their fallen comrade all while trying to ease one another with their bond. Prowl comm Ratchet to prepare for Bluestreak ‘s arrival to the med-bay while Jazz left sooth the twins down. When Prowl was done comming the medic, he turns to his bond mate. “Jazz you'll take the twins to interrogation room, I will take Bluestreak to see Ratchet.” Jazz nodded and escorted the reluctant twins to the out of the room while Prowl carried Bluestreak to the med-bay.

To others, it's not surprising to see Jazz escorting the troublesome duo. But to see both mechs looking shameful was another. Sideswipe hung his head while Sunstreaker avoided the gazes any of the other mechs. Jazz entered the passcode of the interrogation room and let the twins enter first. The room was dull since there was only one table that is surrounded by three chairs. The twins sat by one another while jazz remained standing, he scan the twins and noticed how broken they look.

“So, who’s gonna talk first?” The twins remain silent, that is, until Sunstreaker raised his servo. “oh a volunteer~” Sunstreaker glared at the special ops but continue on with his side of the story. “Sideswipe and I were headed to our room and we were looking forward to finally use the my wax.” Jazz nodded his head as he wrote down the notes. “So when we found it missing we decided to find it ourselves. We notice some trail of wax so we follow till it reach to Bluestreak, who was covered all over it.”

Sunstreaker turned his head away from Jazz, the saboteur wrote down the unusual behavior of the yellow mech. Sunstreaker vented a sigh before continuing. “I got angry and confronted Bluestreak. He said something but I was to angry to listen, I shoved him against his door and it open on impact so he tumbled in...” Jazz notice that the yellow mech is unable to continue so he turned to his twin. Sideswipe vented a little, but picked up from where his brother left off.

“Heh uh, where were we? Oh yea, we walked in and started searching for any evidence. Blue said there was nothing there or something, but we ignored him. So then I found this cool crystal and I called Sunny so I can toss it to him and we kinda started a game. Then I threw the crystal too hard and it smacked Sunny in the head-” to emphasize things up, he pointed at the dent in Sunstreaker’s head, making his twin glower at him much to Jazz amusement. “So the crystal landed on the floor and shattered into pieces, then you guys know the rest.” Jazz sighted and commed Prowl. The room remained quiet as they waited for the for Jazz to finish his conversation with Prowl. Once the saboteur ended the comm he was immediately jumped with questions by the twins.

“Wow, calm frag down. You guys really care about Blue, maybe even love him?” This made the the troublemakers quiet down look away shyly. Jazz grinned at the response, he knows they would take good care of young praxian, well that is if Bluestreak wants them too.

“Well, Bluestreak will make a full recovery. The bot glitched from the stress, he'll just need some rest.” The twins sighted in relief. “Do you think we could visit him?” at this, Jazz frowned. He shook his head and watch the as the hopeful expression of his comrades fall.

“And why not?” Sunstreaker growled.

Jazz vented a long sigh at the yellow mech.

“Because he doesn't want to see ya mechs right now.”

Jazz glanced at the trio and felt spark twinge at the sight of the twins. They look like a pair of sparkbroken mechs at the moment. The Saboteur knows his conscious wouldn't leave him if he left those two mechs swallowing in their own self pity, so he sat in front of them to gather their attention. “You know, when Prowler and I have an argument, I usually just apologize first. That usually cheers him up.”

They silver mech waited for a reaction from the sulking mech, he smiled when he saw Sideswipe’s optics brighten up. “Well I gotta make them reports for Prowl, don't wanna keep a mech waiting. Oh, and Blue will staying in the med Bay for the rest of the day, so go ‘woo’ him tomorrow.” Jazz escorted the troublemakers out of the interrogation room and left to give his report to his bondmate.

The twins watched the other mech leave. Sideswipe turn to his frowning brother. “Sunstreaker how are we going to apologize to Blue?” The yellow mech shrugged. “I'm pretty sure he’s going to talk to us tomorrow anyways, let's just wait it out for now” Both mechs left to their room to recharge for the night.

The next day the twins were waiting for their gray mech to appear in the rec-room. They sat in the table where they usually sit to talk about whatever comes to their minds. They waited for a while till finally they saw the familiar doorwinged mech. They watch as Bluestreak take hesitated steps towards the energon dispenser. They silently left their table and slowly snuck up behind the unsuspecting mech.

When Sideswipe place a servo on the other mech shoulder, he was instantly surprised when the other mech jumped away from his touch. Sunstreaker move to stand beside his brother as he watch how unusually twitchy the gray mech is acting. Sideswipe ignored his friend’s odd behavior and gave him his signature cheeky smile. “Hey Bluestreak, good to see you out of the med-bay. Wanna hang with me and Sunny over there?” Sunstreaker observed the Praxian’s reaction to the offer his brother made. Usually the gray mech would happily agree and sit in between them and start rambling about his morning so far, but now the mech looks like he would rather be somewhere else than talking with them.

“So, wanna sit with us?” Sideswipe asked again this time moving closer to the nervous Praxian. Bluestreak slowly backed away from the red mech as he glance from left to right to see if there was an escape route. The other mechs in the rec-room seems to be too busy to notice or were in a middle of a conversation to help him. “uh, sorry Sides. I need to ask Prowl something, see ya!” Before the red mech could even reply, Bluestreak left the rec-room quickly.

Sideswipe instantly turn to his frowning brother. They both hung their heads in defeat as they walk to their tables and began to plan their next move.

The next time they saw the praxian was in the hallways in the ark.

The twins were discussing about their latest mission and who should do the report. Sideswipe was about to give a full blown speech to his yellow brother, but stopped when he spotted the gray mech walking around the halls. Sideswipe grabs his brother by the arm to drags him along to follow the oblivious mech.

Bluestreak heard fast pacing footsteps, He turned his helm around to say hello to his fellow mech, but stop when he noticed who was running. All he saw was Sidewipe running towards him at full speed while dragging a stumbling Sunstreaker along with him. The young Praxian felt his spark skip a beat as he to began run.

Sideswipe watch his friend run the opposite way from them, the red mech frowned as he let his brother catch up. “Sunny, I think Blue is avoiding us.”

“No, you think so?” the yellow mech said as stood beside his brother. “We basically harassed the mech and broke his valuable rock-”

“-Crystal.”

“-Anyways, Bluestreak has every right to avoid us. As much as we hate it, he wouldn't want to talk to us right now.” The red mech stood in silence as he considered his brother’s advice. Suddenly, Sideswipe gave his yellow twin a mischievous smirk. “Sunny I have a plan.”

When they see Bluestreak again, it was at the shooting range. They were just finishing up their sparring when they heard the familiar sounds of gunshots. They know it by spark that it was their Bluestreak practicing his aim on the shooting range. They quickly ended their sparring with Sunstreaker being the winner, much to Sideswipe’s annoyance.

They watch as Bluestreak aim his sniper to his moving target before pulling the trigger. The twins stared in amazement when the bullet made a direct hit on the target. They waited for while, only watching the young Praxian continue to shoot and reload his rifle.

It took awhile for Bluestreak notice he had an audience, he turn to greet his guest with his usual smile. Bluestreak felt his smile vanish when he realized who his visitor was. He watch as the twins made their way towards him. He felt his spark skip a beat whenever he locks gaze with any of the twins. Bluestreak knows that his feelings for the would always remain for them, but evers since the whole ‘misunderstanding’ he doesn't know if he could trust them again so he decided to avoid the twins completely. So far it work, but now he wasn't so sure.

When they finally reach the Praxian, the atmosphere was tense. Bluestreak blinked as he put his rifle on safety mode and place it on the side. Sunstreaker was the one to break the silence as he leans onto the railing. “Nice shots, Blue. But you know that's not the reason why we're talking here.” Bluestreak gulped as he nodded his head. “Good, so why are you ignoring us?” Bluestreak felt his frame tense at the accusation that yellow mech was making. “I-I don't know what your talking about.”

Sunstreaker took a menacing step forward, trapin the gray mech’s frame against the wall. “oh I think you do know what we're talking about. You've been avoiding us ever since the altercation.” The young Praxian felt his spark turn. “I-I’m sorry guys, I was kinda busy and-” Bluestreak was interrupted by Sideswipe, who decided to speak up. “You're still mad at us for what we did to your crystal, aren't you?” Bluestreak remain quiet as he looked away from the two mechs.

The room became silent once more. Bluestreak broke the tension by sighting, he looked up once again and stared into the twins eyes. “So, w-what do you want?” The twins shot a look to one another, it was Sideswipe who took the opportunity to talk since he was better in dealing with all the talking than his aggressive brother. “Blue, we want to apologize for what we did to you.”

Much to the twins surprised, Bluestreak snorted as he gave a mocking laugh. Sunstreaker growled at the gray mech. “What the hell are you laughing at?” The young Praxian soon regained his posture, he slowly shook his head at the brothers. “Do you realized what those crystal ment to me?” The twins shared an uncertain glance to one another and shook their helms. “In Praxus, it traditional for mech to grow crystals as a way of a self representation of themselves. When a mech has completed on growing the crystal he presents it to his mate. The mate chooses whether to accept the mech’s gift or reject it.”

Bluestreak looked away as his optic dimmed as he continued his explanation. “If the mate accepts the gift, then the courting can commence. Now, the mate can choose when to quit the courting by returning the crystal and be done with it.” The young Praxian closed his optics and vented sigh. “If the mate dislikes the gift they would return it, the mech would usually try harder or give up and move on. If the mate wants to reject the mech, t-they would destroy the crystal….”

The gray mech glanced up to see how would the twins react to his explanation. He was surprised when he was met with glaring optics. Sideswipe saunter up to nervous mech with the fake smile. “So Blue, who's the lucky Femme?” 

“Or mech?” Sunstreaker piped up as he followed his twin’s example. Bluestreak felt his doorwings tensed up as he tried to look for a way to escape, luck was not by his side as it seems, since the twins blocked every exit he could think of. “Well Blue, who is it?” Bluestreak mumble out something as he shyly looked away from the two mechs curious gaze. “What was that?” Bluestreak sights and turn his gaze to the twins.

“It's you guys.”

There reaction was instant. Before the young Praxia could even blink, he was tackled to the ground by the two front liners. All he could hear was a muffled sorry of some sort from the two mechs.

When the group finally separated from the tangled up hug. The gray mech gave the twins a hopeful look, “So is that a yes? Because I can understand if you don't want to be with me. I mean, I'm not the most quietest mech in the crew and I don't want to ramble on about stupid things you guys might not be into and-”

Bluestreak’s optics widen as he felt soft lips pressed against his own. He stumbled back but regained his balance as he felt a strong chestplate on his back. He shivered when Sunstreaker began to rub his doorwings in a sensual manner making his engine purr as he lean towards the yellow mech. The young praxian moan as he felt Sunstreaker rubbing his wings slightly harder in a circular motion, while Sideswipe swipe his glossa against the sharp shooter’s lips.

After a few minutes of embracing one another, they separated so they can catch their breath. Bluestreak shut his optics as he felt both twins wrap their arms around him making him feel safe and secured. He slowly opened them to see the them gazing down at him. There smile hold some hidden mischief making the young Praxia gulp slightly. “... what are you smiling about?”

There smile broaden as they smirk towards grey mech. Sunstreaker leaned and gave Bluestreak a quick kiss before answering. “Nothing, but how about taking this to our berthroom?” Before Bluestreak could reply, he felt two strong arms lifting him up from the air. He tilted his head back to see a rather happy looking Sideswipe.

“So Blue, wanna have some fun?”

The next day, Cliffjumper walked into the rec-room with his helm hanged low as his once scarlet red plates were now pale pink with glitter sparkling with every step he took. Many mechs snickered at the unfortunate mech while the others just shook their head already knowing who the culprits were. Amongst the laughing mechs, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker smirked evilly at their latest victim while Bluestreak shook his helm and continued drinking his energon with a smile on his face.


End file.
